


Should Have Listened

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to impress Wendy, Dipper makes a mistake, causing him to lose something he never wanted to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Listened

**Author's Note:**

> Look, okay. I'm going to be honest with you guys. My flatmate asked me to write him a Gravity Falls fanfiction that would 'blow his mind' and I knocked out this in about an hour, my only intentions being to piss him off. So, it's not well written by my standards at all, and it's also like a bit more graphic that I would usually be comfortably writing for a kids show. So, if a major character dying or graphic descriptions of monsters isn't your deal, please don't read. I don't want anyone to get upset needlessly. (and I know that there are worse fanfics out there that are much more graphic than this, but I just wanted to make sure). Take care of yourselves, yo.

“Over here!” Dipper called. “Throw it over this way!”

The sun was shining its light all the way across Gravity Falls, bathing the town in a deep, warm glow. For once there was not a cloud in the sky, no customers at the mystery shack and no soul-sucking evil monsters trying to eat their brains, either. All in all, it was a pretty awesome day off as far was Dipper was concerned. Mabel was happy rolling around in the grass with Waddles, Grunckle Stan was laying out on the bench drinking a beer and best of all, in Dipper’s opinion, Wendy was hanging out too.

The ginger in question launched a ball over in Dipper’s direction, hitting him square in the stomach and knocking him flat on his back.

“Boosh!” Wendy said, punching the air in triumph. “You okay, little man?”

Dipper lifted a shaky thumbs up into the air. “Y-yeah, great…”

He heaved himself off the ground, breathing heavily as he dragged himself up. When he looked up, Wendy was standing over him and grinning.

“Nice catch, dude.”

Dipper felt his cheeks grow hot and he cast his gaze downwards, his hand at the back of his head. “It was nothing.”

“DIPPER! LOOK WHAT WE CAN DO!”

Mabel, who wore sweaters in even the most desert like heat, had pulled her sleeves over her hands and was waving at him. He wandered over towards his sister and she crouched down into a kneeling position. Waddles was beside her. When he arrived, Mabel gave a knowing nod at Waddles, and then, girl and pig in total sync, they both began farting the alphabet in unison.

Dipper covered his mouth as a giggle bubbled up through his lips. Soon he was unable to control it, clutching his stomach as he laughed. Wendy was laughing too.

“Sweet, Mabel,” she said, as the giggles subsided a little. “Man, I wish I had a pet like that.”

Mabel smiled. “Yeah, Waddles is pretty great.”

Wendy and Mabel moved on to talking about something else, neither of them noticing Dipper staring up at Wendy, his eyes wide open.

* * *

 

“Dipper… What are you doing?” Mabel lay off the side of her bed, her hair splaying out across the floor.

Dipper was curled up on his bed, the journal resting on his knees as he flipped through the pages frantically, muttering under his breath.

“I have to find the perfect pet – to give to Wendy!”

“Hah! The blood’s rushing to my head!” Mabel said, coughing as her legs swivelled off the bed and she landed on the floor with an ‘oof’.

She spat hair out of her mouth and then sat up sharply, looking over at Dipper and raising her eyebrows.

“You’re getting a pet… for Wendy?”

“Yeah… just as friends… so that she’ll like me,” Dipper said.

He twiddled the pencil he had been chewing around in his fingers in an attempt for nonchalance – and promptly dropped it onto the floor, where it rolled under the bed. Dipper gave a sigh of annoyance.

Mabel put her head to one side. “Dipper… don’t you think you’re taking this a bit too far?”

Dipper glared at his sister, slamming the book shut and hopping off the bed. “If you’re not going to be supportive, I’ll just go by myself.”

He marched out of the door, Mabel scurrying after him as he went down the stairs.

“Dipper!” she called after him. “It’s the middle of the night!”

Dipper gave no reply, storming out of the front of the gift shop, slamming the door behind him. Mabel sighed, and ran straight out after him.

* * *

 

“She doesn’t understand,” Dipper mumbled under his breath, making dramatic hand gestures. “She just doesn’t get it! Argh!”

He kicked a stone at his feet, expecting it to sail into the air and land a few feet away from him. The stone jostled a little bit, but made no movement besides that. Dipper slapped his hand over his face.

He kept walking and walking and walking, until he found himself in a clearing in the centre of the woods. He pulled out the journal, resting it on the ground.

“Now,” he muttered to himself. “It says here that the perfect spell to create magical familars and pets is…”

He found the line of text in the book, put his finger under it to mark his place and then looked into the centre of the clearing, calling out the words of the spell.

“Eid ot gniog si lebam! Eid ot gniog si lebam! EID OT GNIOG SI LEBAM!” He threw his arms up in the air as he could feel the magic working, blue light shining throughout the clearing, wind gushing through the trees and his hair.

“Dipper!” he could hear Mabel calling after him.

“Leave me alone, Mabel!” he said, his teeth clenched.

Mabel persisted, yelling out as she tried to catch up with him. “Dipper, just listen to me-”

“No!” he snapped. “You’re just gonna mess this up, just like you do with everything when it comes to me and Wendy! I wish you’d just leave me alone for once!”

Mabel stopped dead in her tracks, her lower lip wobbling as her eyes filled with tears. Immediately, Dipper’s face softened, the guilt painted clear across his face. “No… wait, Mabel, I didn’t-”

But the damage was done. Mabel had turned and was walking slowly out of the clearing.

“Mabel, wait!” Mabel turned, ready to tell Dipper off, tell him that he was the one who should leave her alone, anything like that when her face changed from upset to pure fear.

“D-d-dipper…” she said, her face frozen in shock as she lifted a finger to point behind him.

The light was growing and shifting, forming into itself into a figure, limbs shooting out and soon it was not light anymore, but something real, something was pincers and a stinger and a big jaw with razor sharp teeth. Acidic liquid oozed from its mouth, spraying at the trees, sizzling its way through the material until there was nothing left but smoke. The creature snapped its jaws with an almighty screech that echoed through the trees and seemed to shake the earth, paralysing every living being within twenty metres of it. Mabel and Dipper stood there frozen in place, Dipper’s arms reaching out towards Mabel’s, their mouths permanently forced open, mid-scream.

The creature advanced on them, and there was nothing, _nothing_ , either of them could do. Dipper was the closest to the monster, and he steeled himself, waiting for the inevitable blow as its claws dug their way into his flesh.

But it didn’t come.

For Dipper had summoned this beast, and therefore it was bound to do whatever Dipper wished.

And Dipper had wished for Mabel to leave him alone.

The creature bypassed Dipper, his pincers out, advancing onto Mabel while he was powerless to do anything but watch. And watch he did, as the monster struck his claws through her.

The paralysis slowly began to wear off, and Dipper sunk to his knees, too shocked to do anything but fall to the floor. The monster scuttled away through the woods, shortly to become another one of the ghastly tales of what roamed the forest of Gravity Falls.

Dipper stumbled over towards his sister, his hands reaching out towards hers, his eyes filling with tears as he finally could use his mouth.

“Mabel! Mabel, no!” He bent down, shaking her a little, but it was no use.

All he could see was his sister’s blank eyes staring at him, once full of life, now full of nothing. His twin was dead.


End file.
